Cuddle
by ophelya-cullen
Summary: E se Bella fosse uma meia vampira quando se mudasse para Forks?...-Minha primeira fic-REVIEW PLEASEEE...
1. Chapter 1

Despedia-me mais uma vez, nesse dia da minha mãe Vitória na verdade tentava despedir-me dessa vez. Vitória na realidade não era minha mãe biológica, mas era a única que alguma vez conheci e eu amava-a como tal.

Irei te visitar o mais rápido que for possivel-disse ela, soluçando secamente com certeza estaria chorando se pudesse.

Não precisa mãe-respondi-deixa eu me acostumar ainda - acrescentei pra ela esquecer essa ideia ter ela ali tão cedo só me faria ter mais saudade de deles principalmente dela.

-Tu nem sequer tens que ir, não és obrigada a faze-lo…

-Não sou obrigada, mas eu tenho que ir, além disso eu quero ir -falei interrompendo-a não queria voltar a ouvir esse sermão o que era inútil eu sabia disso e ela também.

-Ta bom teimosa – ela disse -não precisa falar nada – acrescentou quando viu que eu iria reclamar -vou realmente sentir falta de ti e filha, e dessa tua teimosia 'irracional' - ela enfatizou a palavra me irritando e sorriu quando notou a minha reacção, pelo menos sorriu um bocado pela primeira vez hoje.

-OK mãe -disse disposta a ir já, se não iria chorar também pelo menos com lágrimas e tudo mais. -Olha mãe vou te ligar sempre, só não saia do continente -tentei fazer piada aparentemente não resultou. Mas resultou para que eu finalmente pudesse ir embora, já que ela abraçou-me apertado e largando-me apenas quando reclamei de falta de ar, eles pensavam que eu também eu era de ferro nesse caso gelo. Dirige-me quase a correr ao táxi que já estava a mais de meia a espera mas lá estava meu pai a bloquear-me o caminho pra mais uma despedida :Marcus …meu pai era difícil chamar-lhe assim já que a sua aparência e a sua atitude não eram na sua maioria das vezes de um pai ,não que ele não me amasse assim como Vitoria, mas ele não era muito de demonstrar afecto e a sua aparência jovem não ajudava em nada na imagem de pai comum ,mas para mim resultava completamente.

-Boa viagem – ele disse -eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, a despedida iria ser curta, ainda bem.

- Cuide-se, fique longe de problemas e mais importante volta quando quiseres -ele disse terminando o seu curto monologo, já que tinha feito um, mais cedo onde eles tinha me explicados quais eram os 'problemas' mais detalhadamente, devo admitir que aquela conversa me deu uma nova perspectiva sobre o que eu realmente começaria a viver em Forks, eu estaria realmente perto de pessoas e teria que conviver com elas de alguma maneira e mais perto ainda de meu avo Charlie que era quem eu viveria e que não sabia nada sobre mim ou pelo menos do que eu realmente era e nem deveria, a única vez que me viu foi um completo quase desastre pelo que lembro daquele dia, Vitoria estava com tanta sede que deve tê-lo assustado pois meu pai insistiu que fossemos logo, mas ele ficou encantado comigo pelo menos é o que eu pensei e eu também gostei dele, eu gostaria que nos déssemos bem e gostaria que fizesse amigos lá em Forks alguns pelo menos o problema é se eles não sentiriam medo de mim pela minha natureza metade vampírica, enfim seria um ano de sei se ficava ansiosa ou temerosa por isso …Melhor ir logo.

OK pai-Já estava a ficar repetitiva queria ir me embora, antes que perca o meu voo – Cuide dela-olhei pra mãe que tinha se aproximado silenciosamente de nós.

-Pode deixar. -ele respondeu, eu sabia que ele o faria.

Olhei mais uma vez, para eles tentando guardar na memória as suas faces que não sabia quando as veria de novo e entrei no táxi que tal como eu imaginei estava com o taxómetro ligado pelo menos dinheiro não era problema também tendo pais imortais eles tinham tempo de sobra para economizar, o único gasto que eles tinham ou faziam era por mim.

-Vai para onde menina? -disse o motorista irritado por sinal pela minha demora.

-Para o aeroporto-respondi, foi só eu responder para ele olhar para mim nem sei por que razão.

viajar?-ele disse gaguejando e sorrindo abobalhado.

-Sim e vou me atrasar se não chegar logo. -sorri para que ele fosse logo, não podia perder o voo.

-Cla… claro-ele disse olhando para frente e ligando o carro 'finalmente'.

Olhei para a janela, no lugar onde previamente estavam meus pais e agora tinha se evaporado provavelmente foram 'caçar'já que eu tinha visto um brilho laranja nos olhos da minha mãe que em breve se tornaria vermelho pela sede, ainda bem que eu sabia lidar com aquela parte de minha natureza. Olhei para aquela parte do Canada que tinha sido minha casa por um curto período de tempo assim como todas as outras na minha vida, felizmente isso mudaria quando eu fosse para Forks.

**Minha primeiríssima fic, digam o que acham elogios, criticas, se valhe a pena continuar, ideias, etc .**

**-Haverá ponto de vista do Ed também, e as razoes da Bella viajar serão esclarecidas no próximo capitulo.**

**-Estou a procura de um beta.**

**-Deixem sua review é só clicar no botão verde…..**


	2. Chapter 2

-Ponha o cinto por favor, vamos aterrar em minutos-disse a aeromoça (hospedeira) do avião me acordando.

-Ok-respondi-eu acho que estava entrando em algum tipo de transe deve ser de antecipação porque primeiro eu nunca durmo a tarde, eu acho estava mesmo temerosa por essa viagem mas do que eu realmente queria admitir.

Continuei concentrada nos meus pensamentos apenas neguei meneando com a cabeça quando a mesma hospedeira perguntou se queria alguma ao mesmo tempo que me olhava invejosamente, sorri internamente as pessoas eram realmente estranhas, estranhamente interessantes essas reacções a do motorista a aeromoça acho que tinha de me habituar agora que ia viver entre eles, estava cada mais próximo eu já conseguia ver a paisagem por fora da janela:

Forks, onde eu estava para aterrar era mesma cidade que minha mãe saiu a cerca de 20 anos atrás e nesses anos conheceu meu pai, apaixonaram-se, mesmo ela sabendo de sua natureza e quando surgiu eu ela quis ter certeza que eu seguiria outro caminho isso ela espécie que pediu isso ao meu pai, que eu fosse o humana que eu conhecesse seu pai que era quase o único familiar que ela tinha e assim eu tivesse um eu realmente gostava da minha mãe memo nunca a tivesse conhecido já que ela uma morreu ao conceber-me, mas é graças a ela que eu sou grande parte do que sou o mais humana possível eu nunca tinha matado, alguém eu tinha sede e já tinha provado sangue mas na minha infância quando não sabiam como me alimentar, a minha vida não dependia totalmente de sangue de por isso eu apelava para as comidas humanas para evitar situações desagradáveis para mim como meu pai diria, mas sede continuava corruia mas como a mente domina o corpo eu ultrapassava e quase que ignorava…

Essa era minha razão por estar agora num avião aterrando em Forks minha mãe as duas, cumprir com o desejo de minha mãe biológica e alegrar Vitoria, essa porque eu realmente odiava a vida de nómade que eu levava com eles e ela sofria com isso, ela tentava prolongar nossa estadia nos lugares mas era inútil não queríamos ser descobertos eles mais do que eu eu coseguia 'camuflar-me' muito bem, enfim e vou tentar ver o bom lado das coisas.

***************

Finalmente aterramos, não aguentava mais um voo eu acho que ficaria com jet-lag se pudesse, recebi minha bagagem e olhei onde outras pessoas estavam procurando por Charlie, espero que ele não tivesse mudado muito desde a ultima vez que o vi naquele lugar havia um barulho imenso, cheiros, movimentos, aviões aterrando e decolando, isso tudo muito apurado pelos meus avançados sentidos, que bom espero que o resto seja assim tão acolhedor pensei sarcástica. Olhei aos lados procurando por Charlie,ele já deveria estar pois sabia que viria hoje, e ele sabia como eu me parecia, continuei olhando ate que vi um cartaz com meu nome escrito nele, não dava para se ver quem o segurava, por isso aproximei-me.

-Desculpe –disse chamando atenção ao moço que a segura o cartaz.

-Sim -ele virou-se para mim, era um moço alto com a pele morena de quem passava muito tempo ao sol contrariamente a mim e uns olhos castanhos enormes.

-Esse cartaz é para Isabella Swan do Canada? -perguntei

-Sim, é você?! -ri do tom surpreso dele.

-Sim sou eu mesma, prazer em conhecer-te, mas apenas chama-me por Bella.

-Prazer em conhecer-te também Bella, eu não sabia que o Charlie tinha familiares tão bonitos.

Ri mais uma vez disso mas foi pelo tom dele foi algo que engraçado, gostei dele.

-Pois…quem és tu-perguntei,onde será que estava Charlie…

-Ah…desculpe eu sou o Jacob -ele disse e estendeu-me a mão .Congelei por instante por aquele gesto ,não seria boa ideia estar a tocar humanos ,por isso apenas mostrei minhas mãos que estavam felizmente com as malas.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e constatei que ele não tinha reparado a minha hesitação talvez por eu penso muito rápido em relação aos humanos.

-Charlie esta lá fora –Jacob me disse adivinhado minha próxima pergunta seu voo acabou atrasou, por isso ele foi esperar no estacionamento. Vamos lá então.-dito isso ele arrebatou-me as malas da mão .

-Deixa estar que eu levo-ele disse quando viu que eu iria reclamar.

-Que cavalheiro-reclamei sarcástica

-Não a de que - ele disse sorrindo. E começou a andar para fora do aeroporto eu segui e andamos ate um carro patrulha. Ele pôs as minhas malas no banco de trás e fechou a porta .Passaram-se poucos segundos ate que ele me disse ,que Charlie vinha ai ,ao mesmo tempo apontando atrás de mim.

-Cá vamos nos eu pensei e olhei onde ele apontava, Charlie caminhava até nós com pressa, eu não sabia quanto anos ele tinha ao certo,mas ele aparentava uns 50 e poucos devia ter sido novo quando perdeu sua única, graças a mim…

-Charlie! Olha o que eu encontrei – Jacob disse quando Charlie chegou até nós.

-Isabella!-E imediatamente ele deu-me um abraço de lado, eu retribui com cuidado, menos mal ele continuava a gostar de mim-Estás bem mais grandinha, mais parecida com sua mãe.

Ok, isso foi embaraçoso ele tinha mesmo que usar a expresso bem grandinha na frente do Jacob, ainda por cima esse riu.

-Fez boa viagem? -Charlie perguntou.

-Fiz sim obrigada-respondi.

-Vamos embora então, obrigado Jacob, dê abraços ao Billy-Charlie disse.

-De nada chefe, disponha...-vou indo também ,tchau Isabella-,e se quiseres conhecer a cidade avisa-me.

-Claro, obrigada.

E assim ele virou-se e começou a ir em direçcao oposta a nós.

-Aquele moço é polÍcia? -eu sabia que Charlie era chefe de polícia de Forks…

-Não,ele é filho de Billy um grande amigo,ele é um bom rapaz hoje venho ajudar-me em umas coisas,mora em La Push –Charlie me explicou já arrancando o carro.

O resto do trajecto foi silencioso, eu fiquei atenta na paisagem da cidade, que era uma sucessão de verde e casas pequenas, poucas pessoas se encontravam a rua as que estavam na rua passeavam o cão ou andavam de bicicleta típica vida de cidade pequena onde todos sabiam a vida de todos.

O trajecto durou cerca de 30 minutos ate que chegamos a casa de Charlie minha casa também a partir de agora, era simples porem bonita de 2 andares e quintal aberto, parecia recém arranjada já que cheirava a tinta e madeira mais devia ser só para mim mostrou-me a casa e disse que o segundo andar seria praticamente só para mim já que ele utilizava o primeiro, eu fiquei grata por isso quanto mais privacidade melhor. O meu quarto estava bem simples, só havia uma cama estreita mas bem do meu tamanho um tapete castanho claro assim com as paredes uma cómoda e um closet o banheiro ficava logo a porta do meu quarto. E o que mais gostei foi a janela, ampla que quando eu abrisse iria dar um bom vento tal como eu gostava, Charlie me explicou que não mobilou o quarto por não sabia o que eu gostaria e quando eu quisesse faze-lo, bastava avisa-lo que ele arcaria os gastos.

-A escola para você é só amanha – ele disse quando viu que eu acabei de ver ao quarto. -Achei melhor você começar logo para não perder o semestre.

-Para mim tudo bem, não me importo de ir amanha…

-Melhor assim, quanto a sua ida, o autocarro escolar para bem perto daqui, mas vais usa-lo por pouco tempo apenas, eu logo arranjarei um carro pra você.

-Não precisa, eu não me importo de ir de autocarro por uns tempos e eu tenho minhas economias para um carro-na verdade eu tinha era uma conta ilimitada que a minha mãe insistiu que eu tivesse…

-Tudo bem então… bom vou sair-dito isso ele saiu provavelmente querendo me dar privacidade.

Suspirei resignada, me deitando na cama, Escola, admito que não pensei muito nisso mesmo sabendo que eu iria logo, eu nunca tinha estado numa antes ,tudo que eu sabia aprendi com meus pais ou sozinha, mas não era com a aprendizagem que eu estava preocupada isso seria fácil, era com as pessoas meus…colegas.

E ainda iria de autocarro, arf, epero ao menos que eles usem as janelas abertas …

**-Desculpa pela demora esse foi um cap difícil que demorou pra escrever,mas já tenho o próximo também so falta digitalizar…**

**Obrigada pelas reviews,voltem sempre rsrsrsrs.**

**keth masen cullen****:eu realmente gostei de sua ideia ,talvez eu a use,talvez que ficar pra ver rsrs…**

**Adriana Paiva:Sim pra todas tuas perguntas e eu quero mesmo confusão nessa estoria estou a trabalhar nisso.**

**Mimy Cullen****:esse cap foi lento + os proximos serão mais rápidos.**

**Bells:fico feliz que estejas a gostar ,e quero sim que sejas minha beta ,mas faz login na próxima.**

**Obs:No próximo cap haverá pov do Ed**

**-Quero maiss reviews por isso não hesitem a clicar não custa nadinha ,sugestões e criticas sempre aceites…Bjo grande.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Post dedicado Samsamcullen que editou e revisou o capitulo já que não consigo faze-lo sozinha rsrsrsrrsrsrs….**

Epov

Cá estava eu, em mais um dia entediante na escola, possivelmente o ultimo lugar que eu gostava de estar na cidade desde que tínhamos (meus pais e irmãos) nos mudado a 2 anos atrás para Forks .

Essa cidade era tão comum e aborrecida assim como todos nela. E eu ainda cursava o liceu; ideias de Carlisle como eu fui transformado muito jovem assim como o resto dos meus irmãos, ele insistia que fossemos a escola para manter as aparências e para ocupar o tempo, na verdade eu contava os minutos para sair dela.

Mesmo com Carlisle sabendo a escola era uma chatice e que eu já tinha perdido todo entusiasmo pela educação a muito tempo atrás pela sucessão de vezes que eu frequentei o liceu e como resultado nada era novo para mim, ele insistia que eu viesse e agora para piorar meu dia eu estava no lugar daquela escola que eu mais odiava a cantina ,porque era naquele lugar que tinha que 'lidar' verdadeiramente com aquelas criaturas incomodas chamadas adolescentes ,cheios de hormónios recem descobertos transpirando por todos os poros, eu odiava a cantina precisamente porque nessa hora TODOS eles se concentravam nesse lugar a essa hora.

Coisa que era bastante incomoda para mim já que eu e minha família éramos alvos constantes de admiração, para minha família não fazia muita diferença eles apenas recebiam olhares e sussurros dos humanos que para nós eram bem audíveis para os nossos ouvidos vampíricos ,mas para mim era tortura ,já que eu ouvia pensamentos e neles eles não se limitavam em admirar nossa beleza irresistível eles eram bens 'livres' em seus pensamentos eu me via muitas vezes envolvido em luxúrias mentais bem sujas a toda momento , nós já lá estávamos a 2 anos ,serio eles nunca se acostumarão connosco?...

-Edward, vamos hoje caçar hoje, mais tarde ok? - Emmet disse, me distraindo momentaneamente das minhas chateações, eu apenas o respondi assentindo com a cabeça. Eu realmente gostava de caçar era um momento de libertação e relaxamento embora fossemos todos vegetarianos.

-Emmet tu NÃO podes estragar essa camisa - disse Alice minha irmã vidente, prevendo o estrago que Em faria com um urso.

-Ah, qual é Alice? - ele perguntou animadamente – se nem sequer vou usa-la de novo.

-O problema é que… - ela pensou por instantes e não achou nada - mesmo assim tu não podes estragá-la eu procurei muito por esse feitio e para o teu tamanho que foi praticamente impossível.

Todos riram, excepto eu, claro. Eu não estava com humor para isso já que as vozes aumentavam cada vez mais na minha cabeça. E nesse momento eu ouvi aquela irritante e conhecida voz mental…  
«Que gato, ai…ai…….eu e ele sozinhos numa….»-ignorei com todas minhas forças o restante daquele pensamento, que era de Jessica que tinha uma paixoneta insistente em mim, ela tentava de tudo, de tudo mesmo desde escrever bilhetinhos a tentar se esbarrar comigo nos corredores claro que só tentava mesmo porque eu via em seus pensamentos a sua intenção e evitava, ela andava calma agora já que nenhum dos seus planos resultara, agora só me incomodava por olhares e inconscientemente pelos seus pensamentos aqueles eu admito eram piores e piores a cada dia que passa…..

-Vá lá Edward são só mais 2 horas - disse Alice prevendo minha vontade de sair porta fora.

-Isso porque não és tu que tens montes de vozes te incomodando – esse era um daqueles dias que eu odiava meu dom. Jasper sentindo minha tensão tentou acalmar-me com o seu dom e eu apenas olhei-o inexpressivamente…

Bastou eu fazer isso para que Emmet se rompe-se em gargalhadas «Edizinho ta nervoso» ele pensou. Usando aquele diminutivo que eu odiava.

-Ignora-os, pensa noutra coisa, vamos conversar - disse Alice tentando me animar como sempre, quando eu ficava em situações como essa, ela sabia que eu odiava estar e ouvir a mente das pessoas.

-É, distrai-te - Rosalie acrescentou – como por exemplo o que eles estão a pensar? -engraçadinha, Rose adorava saber os que humanos pensavam, mais precisamente sobre ela era a sua dose diária para alimentar o ego.

-O mesmo de sempre Rose, os rapazes querem despir-te as raparigas bater-te, satifesta? - ela apenas me deu olhar torto e Emm estalou seus dedos das mãos.

-Eles que tentem, vão ver só –Emmet disse ,assustando um rapaz que passava por perto.

«Esquisitos» o rapaz pensou, eles também pensavam isso de nós, lindos e esquisitos, uma combinação bem frequente quando referiam-se a nós. Vi na mente de Rosalie que ela ainda queria detalhes do quanto as pessoas a invejavam e desejavam. Eu mereço!

-Não estão a pensar mais em ti Rose, estão ocupados demais a pensar na nova aquisição, a aluna nova que virá em breve ela é a novidade agora. - disse-lhe.

Rose fulminou visivelmente os alunos com raiva deles, invejava que a aluna nova receba a atenção que já recebia, Rose era um poço de vaidade.  
-Não te preocupes, babe ela nem vai chegar aos teu pés - Emm disse beijando a sua mão, dessa vez todos rimos.

Emm estava no seu 6º urso, fomos caçar nós cinco Jazz, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet e eu, Carlisle tinha plantão o hospital e Esme ficou em casa. Estava prestes a amanhecer quando Alice começou a reclamar da hora da escola e que precisava se arrumar e escolher a roupa de todo mundo como ela sempre fazia, por isso tivemos que acabar e corremos de volta a casa. Estávamos prestes a chegar em casa quando Alice parou de repente tendo uma visão, automaticamente todos paramos também para espera-la.

A visão era meio confusa nela reconheci minha sala de biologia, os alunos daquela turma, o professor pois eu teria biologia nesse dia pensei, aí a visão passou pelo ângulo que daria para ver meu assento de sempre e não se viu nada a visão tornou-se muito clara como se lhe apontam-se uma luz a cara e assim a visão acabou.

-O que foi isso, Alice? - eu perguntei desconfiado.

-Eu também não sei – respondeu ela já ficando preocupada, como sempre ficava quando não conseguia ver alguma coisa.

Ela concentrou-se de novo e só teve a mesma visão turva de antes.  
-Importam-se de explicar o que se passa - reclamou Jasper sentindo a tensão em Alice.

Eu rapidamente expliquei o que se passou já que Ali continuava a concentrar-se e voltava a ter a mesma visão.

-Talvez sejam os lobos – disse Rosalie pensando nos lobos com que tínhamos um acordo antes – Alice também não podia vê-los quando deparamos com eles a anos atrás.

-Não, não são eles - Alice afirmou - tenho certeza, pois a visão que tive com eles quando os encontramos era totalmente preta eu não conseguia ver nada, mas essa eu vejo tudo excepto onde Edward está e além disso eles já não existem a anos.

-O que será que isso significa? - Questionou Emmet

-Não sei mas vamos ter de descobrir, mas também duvido que seja algo grave! Ou mesmo que seja realmente alguma coisa importante. - eu disse.  
-O que queres dizer ?-Alice me olhou interrogativa assim como o restante de meus irmãos.

-Que temos de ir a escola e eu á aula hoje, não vale a pena ficar na duvida…-eu disse.

-Mas o que queres dizer com 'que seja realmente alguma coisa' - Alice disse enfatizando o que eu disse.

-Digo isso porque as tuas visões não são perfeitas, tu sabes - Alice fechou a cara enquanto eu falava,ela odiava quando a faziam lembrar disso - talvez seja só uma falha.

«E se der em uma luta, vai animar o meu século» - Emmet pensou infantil com sempre.

-Não vai dar em nenhuma luta Emmet alem disso ,Alice só não pode ver-me.

-Mas isso nunca me aconteceu antes - Alice reclamou.

-Mas as tuas visões não são infalíveis e seja isso ou não, não deve ser nada perigoso.

Todo mundo se acalmou um bocado com as minhas palavras e graças a Jasper que estava a acalmar os ânimos de todo mundo.  
Seja lá o que é para acontecer ou ver amanha eu vou descobrir e também duvido que seja algo alarmante, eles estavam a exagerar como sempre…

**Aqui está o Pov do Ed , a historia de vida dele e da família vai ser a original, farei alterações mais na Bella.**

**Obrigada todos que favoritaram, puseram em alerta,**

**Obrigada especialmente para todas que comentaram:**

**Mimy Cullen****-eles vão se encontrar LOGO ,fique para . **

**ADriana Paiva e mary -Obrigada por terem **

**feliz que estejam a gostar…**

**keth masen cullen****:Eu adoro ele também rsrsrsrsrs.**

**Samsamcullen(beijo grande e obrigada)**

**Clara Cullen****:ela não é vegetarina mas tbm não se alimenta de humanos,vou tentar explicar melhor no próximo capitulo …Bjsss**

**Pessoal,se vocês ficarem com preguiça eu também fico(rsrsrsrsrs)REVIEW PLEASEEEE , beijo para todo mundo que ler até aqui e não hesitem em clicar ……**


	4. Chapter 4

Acordei com péssimo humor hoje tudo isso por causa da escola que eu teria de ir hoje e de AUTOCARRO eu mal tinha me habituado em ter humanos por perto e já ia me apertar num autocarro. Eu passei quase a noite em claro bolando um plano para escapar a isso, eu poderia me esconder na floresta para matar aula ou correr ate a escola para evitar o autocarro mas se optasse por qualquer solução acabaria sendo descoberta já estava a descobri o mal de se viver em cidade do tamanho de um ovo.

Por isso desisti de uma vez dos planos loucos e comecei a me preparar para a minha nova chatice, tomei um banho rápido coisa que tive que apressar já que a escola começaria as 8 e já eram 7,vesti umas calças skinny pretas que combinavam para qualquer ocasião (não que eu soubesse muito isso) e uma blusa branca básica coloquei um bolero preto por cima finalizando com uns ténis brancos para combinar. Mas o preto era definitivamente a minha cor favorita graças ao meu cabelo que era de um preto bem carregado, calcei umas luvas pretas no caso de ter de cumprimentar alguém para que ninguém estranhasse a minha temperatura que era bem mais quente que os humanos e desci ate a cozinha, o compartimento que menos usaria.

Charlie já não estava em casa pois ele ia trabalhar bem cedo como me explicou mas tinha deixado pequeno-almoço para mim e eu tinha que me livrar daquilo, peguei no sumo que lá havia e despejei um pouco na pia para parecer que tinha bebido havia também ovos que eu cortei em pedaços muito pequenos para parecer que eu tinha comido e ditei no lixo, eu comia comida humana sim e sobrevivia dela mas só precisava comer quase 2 refeições por semana que eu ficava bem, o problema era sede que ardia na minha garganta, sede de sangue mas eu não queria me transformar em um monstro por isso ignorava ao extremo a sede que me incomodava ainda mais quando estava perto de humanos inalando aquele cheiro mas como ser vampira era a minha secunda natureza eu acho que para mim era fácil ignorar isso…

Bateram a porta nesse instante interrompendo meus pensamentos olhei para meu relógio de pulso eram apenas 7 e eu só iria a paragem do elefante metálico daqui a 30 min, dirigi-me a porta principal me deparando com um homem baixinho com olhar carrancudo que saudou-me rapidamente….

-Isabella Swan? - perguntou-me, e apenas assenti com a cabeça.

-Encomenda para a senhorita, assine aqui. – disse me estendendo uma prancheta, não estava entendendo nada.

-E a encomenda onde está? - perguntei confusa quando olhei pro homem e não vi nenhuma caixa com ele.

-Aqui está. - ele disse agitando umas chaves impacientemente na minha frente.

-Ali - ele apontou quando viu que não entedia nada, eu olhei para onde ele apontava e nem acreditei no que vi eu desmaiaria se pudesse…

Bem na frente da minha casa estava um Lamborghini lindo, lindo era pouco fantástico. Agradeci ao funcionário que apenas deu de ombros e quase corri 'vampiramente' ate aquela beleza quando cheguei mas perto vi que estava escrito Lamborghini Estoque, amei o carro e estava sem palavras, seus traços seguem o estilo da marca italiana, porém mais conservadores (n/a descrição do carro) tal como eu. Talvez eu tivesse exagerando mas eu era metade italiana também. Enfiei logo as chaves na porta e entrei logo. O interior era tão exuberante quanto o exterior e chegava ate 560 cavalos eu não ia conduzir, eu ia deslizar com essa beleza.

Mas ai me toquei, quem me mandou isso? O entregador já tinha desaparecido olhei aos lados e encontrei os documentos do carro e estava anexado com eles uma nota que dizia:

**Para evitar situações desagradáveis, boa sorte Marcus…**

Ah, foi meu pai, aí tinha de certeza dedo de vitoria mas adorei isso devia ser a coisa mais COOL que ele fez. Saí de volta a casa lembrando da hora de me certificar que a rua estava deserta antes de faze-lo, peguei minhas coisas e no mesmo instante estava de volta ao carro. O 'carro' acabava de animar o meu dia.

***

Andei a 200km para que não me atrasasse logo no primeiro dia e felizmente o que ao aconteceu porque vi muitos alunos no estacionamento escolar. Estacionei numa vaga, respirei desnecessariamente 2 vezes peguei minhas coisas e desci, ia ter que me controlar em fazer movimentos lentos para que não levanta-se suspeitas porque meu pai me alertou disso.

Desci calmamente do carro só externamente claro porque por dentro estava bem nervosa. Arranjei minha postura e olhei para frente arrependendo-me logo por ter feito isso porque TODO MUNDO estava olhando para mim como se eu tivesse um letreiro brilhante dizendo para fazer isso, a cena seria engraçada e eu não estivesse tão nervosa e aos olhares intercalavam de mim para o carro sucessivas vezes foi aí que eu olhei aos lados e não havia no recinto nenhum carro que ao menos valesse as jantes do meu, boa pensei sarcasticamente meu carro ia me ajudar a ter fama coisa que não quero. Localizei as portas da entrada e me focalizei a chegar lá, não queria fazer show nenhum e parece que resultou no inverso. Já que comecei a ouvir o que as pessoas falavam ou melhor sussurravam.

-Nossa que maquinas – ouvi uma voz masculina a dizer.

-Qual será que é a mais potente - outra disse. Hah, o que isso quer dizer'?

-Exibicionista, olha como ela anda, esta querendo se exibir só pode...-uma voz feminina. Será que eu andava assim tão rápido?

-Claro… Estúpida – outra voz feminina respondeu.

Uau que boas vindas….

-Gataaaaaaaaaaa! - essa voz foi alta seguida de um assobio. Eu apenas ignorei e continuei andando.

E as falas continuavam a meu redor enquanto em andava em direcção as portas …Estava prestes a abrir a porta quando alguém chegou do nada e abriu-as. Olhei para quem fez isso e me deparei com um moço louro da minha altura com olhos pretos e os cabelos puxados para traz dando-lhe um aspecto infantil…

-Oi, eu sou Mike Newton - ele disse me estendendo a mão – e você? - Mike cara de bebe me perguntou.

-Bella, sou nova aqui - eu disse mesmo sabendo que ele sabia disso. E me felicitei pelo facto de usar luvas porque quando ele abanou minha mão não aparentou notar nada de estranho.

-Pois…eu sabia – ele disse sorrindo sozinho - Eu sou do… - outra pausa - …do comité de boas vindas e queria saber se podia acompanha-la a sua próxima aula? - Ele perguntou coçando a cabeça.

-Claro - eu tinha que ser educada. Nesse instante ouvi um muxoxo e olhei discretamente na direcção do som e vi uma miúda loura me encarando ofensivamente.

-Serio?! -ele disse parecendo surpreso e se recompôs se seguida – Claro seria um prazer.

Daah, foi você que pediu…Tirei meu programa da bolsa que eu levava e consultei os meus horários o que só levou um segundo a decora-los e vi que tinha literatura primeiro. Ele seguiu entrando na escola na minha frente.

Mike cara-de-bebe, começou a tagarelar falando várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, como por exemplo: dele ser finalista também e que talvez tivéssemos aulas juntos, onde era a cantina, onde encontra-lo, me mostrou um montão de coisa…. Falou tudo isso sozinho ate que ele finalmente se tocou e me encaminhou a minha sala de aula, se despedindo com um olhar patético que pretendia ser algo mais, argh, seria um longo ano.

**Epov**

Estacionei meu volvo no estacionamento , chegamos atrasados, o estacionamento normalmente cheio a entrada estava completamente vazio. Saímos os 5 do carro indo em direcção , da porta principal todos estavam mais calmos agora excepto Alice, ela nem mesmo quando contamos a Carlisle sobre a sua visão e que quando ele tinha concordado com a minha explicação nem mesmo assim ficou mais calma. E Esme também ficou preocupada e insistiu que não fossemos a escola ate que Ali voltasse a ter as suas visões normalmente, mais precisamente ela insistiu que eu ficasse em casa ,mas ela logo viu que não tinha chance que eu ficasse em casa.

-Anima-te anão -disse Emmet tentando anima-la, a cara que ela fazia nesse momento dava pena. - A minha camisa ainda esta viva - ele adicionou quando ela continuou sem reacção .

-Eu já sabia disso -Ali disse .

-Como queiras -Emmet disse encolhendo os ombros, o que foi muito estranho porque ele o fez esquisitamente causando risos a todos, Alice não riu embora ela também achou engraçado. Hoje definitivamente Alice estava com um humor mais próximo ao meu..

-Hei vejam isso -Jasper disse indicando algo a sua esquerda.

Constatei que era um carro quando olhei, na verdade era um carrão, um Escore e em Forks? Que Bizarro.

-A classe social de Forks está aumentando - Rosalie disse ironicamente, e é claro que já planejava exibir sua BMW logo que tivesse oportunidade.

-Quem comprou isso? -Jasper perguntou –O Sr Mário? -ele disso referindo-se ao um professor que tínhamos que só falava e pensava em carros desportivos, e como hipotecar mais uma vez a sua casa para conseguir um.

-Não acho, ele já esta podre de endividados eu disse.

-Vamos logo -Rose reclamou mandona.

-Podes entrar quando quiseres -eu disse, eu não nunca estava com paciência para esses chiliques de inveja irracional dela.

«Por favor Não comecem a discutir senão sobra para mim» Emm pensou.

-Como queiras -ela disse começando a ir a entrada, com Emm no seu encalço.

-Menos Rose -Ali disse sabendo que ela ouviria -Melhor irmos logo antes que nos tornemos alvo de imaginação – ela disse a mim.

-Vamos -Jasper concordou.

Dei uma ultima olhada naquele carro e segui-os, estava curioso para saber quem o tinha comprado nessa cidade.

***

Sentei-me no meu lugar de sempre na aula de biologia e reparei rapidamente na sala e nada de novo. Eu tinha meu celular comigo já que Ali insistira e que eu ligasse caso algo acontecesse e como nada iria acontecer mesmo ela é que acabaria por ligar-me. O Sr Banner, o professor de biologia, começou as explicações referentes a um trabalho que faríamos e eu me desliguei daquilo tudo. E os minutos seguintes passaram muito lentamente, sem nada de especial. Passei metade da aula olhando para janela e ninguém me chateou pois eles sabiam interiormente que era melhor nem chegar perto.

Já se passavam cerca 40 minutos da aula quando bateram a porta chamando a atenção de todos…Já que o professor odiava quando interrompiam a aula. O professor abriu a porta bufando, mas hesitou logo de seguida. E eu olhei de novo para janela, não prestando atenção em mais nada, o tempo passava devagar demais quando eu estava aqui…Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando me vi na mente do professor, ele apontava agora meu lugar a aluna que entrou na sala para que se sentasse já que era o único vago na sala.

Droga… agora ia ter que sentar com humanos também. Tirei minhas coisas do outro lado da mesa e aproveitei para olhar para a pessoa que iria ser minha colega, era uma moça com uns 1,60 e com cabelo preto e madeixas castanhas levemente ondulados, ate aos ombros, ela caminhava cabisbaixa por isso não deu para ver sua cara. Tudo indicava que era a aluna e moradora nova cá em Forks já que ela vinha muito agasalhada com luvas e tudo mais, Forks acabava sendo mais fria do que realmente para os novos, pelo menos era isso que os humanos diziam.

Vire-me para outro lado para não assustar a novata logo no inicio, ouvi apenas seus passos lentos quando ela aproximou mais e quando sentou-se ao meu lado. O professor nos comunicou que íamos ter que observar umas amostras e identifica-las, mas infelizmente, para mim claro, o microscópio estava do outro lado da mesa e para isso teria que pedir a outra aí.

Possivelmente ia ter que suportar adulação ou medo.

Com esse pensamento virei-me, para encarar a aluna nova, essa estava virada para o outro lado, completamente imóvel a cabeça apoiada na mão e o cabelo esparramado na mesa não dando para ver sua cara, ela estava dormido ou que?

Não dava para ver com a posição que ela estava.

-Desculpe… - eu disse tentando chamar sua atenção, coisa que não resultou.

-Desculpe, eu disse encostando mais a sua orelha.

Fazendo ela se sobressaltar e virando-se para mim. Quando o fez me deparei com grandes e expressivos olhos castanhos do mesmo tom que as madeixas de seu cabelo …Ela era linda, sua pele clara contrastava com seus cabelos escuros e aparentava uns 17 anos, seus lábios eram de um vermelho convidativo, tanto para a sede quanto para o desejo. Interrompi meus pensamentos bruscamente quando me dei conta das loucuras que pensava e afastei-me imediatamente antes que acabasse fazendo alguma besteira. Ela por sua vez me devolvia meu olhar também, mas com curiosidade? Desbloqueie minha mente para saber e nada, tentei de novo mas nada só ouvia as vozes conhecidas e nenhuma parecia lhe pertencer.

-O microscópio -eu disse retomando a minha intenção inicial e querendo ouvir sua voz para identificar - para o trabalho - acrescentei quando ela nada me respondeu.

-Ah, aqui está -ela disse com sua voz que soou como musica nos meus ouvidos, pousando o microscópio no centro com as suas mãos enluvadas, o seu movimento parecia mais lento em relação ao normal, concentrei-me para ouvir a sua voz mental e nada, o professor estava por perto deixando amostras nas mesas e eu me endireitei na minha cadeira e ela fez o mesmo, meu celular vibrou no meu bolso e atendi praguejando mentalmente a interrupção, era uma msg na verdade de Alice que li em tempo recorde.

**«Edward eu já consigo ver-te, mais precisamente, vai ter connosco ao refeitório, felizmente tinhas razão...» Fechei o celular e voltei minha intenção a ela.**

-Tu és a aluna nova não é? -ela assentiu - Prazer em conhecer-te. Eu sou Edward Cullen.

-Bella -ela disse, olhando pra frente da sala.

-Então, o que esta achando de Forks? -eu disse com vontade de ouvir sua voz de novo.

-Excessivamente Verde -ela disse olhando para mim rapidamente e voltando-se para frente de novo. Me controlei para não rir.

-E acho que não deves estar gostar do frio daqui também -eu disse apontando para suas luvas.

-Na verdade, não …

O professor chegou até nós naquele instante, interrompendo o que ela iria dizer, eu queria tentar descobrir o porquê do silêncio da sua mente pelo menos era o que eu dizia a mim mesmo.

O professor demorou mais tempo em nossa mesa explicando a Bella como fazer o trabalho, levando mais tempo que o necessário até, babando-se mentalmente.

-Podemos começar? -eu disse friamente ao encara-lo, ele entendeu o recado e se virou com brusquidão para atrás de nós, causando uma ventania leve que passou pela rapariga para mim trazendo seu aroma para mim que era me desconhecido ate agora…

Era definitivamente algo único, que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, o seu cheiro lembrava-me a rosas, não fazia arder minha garganta como os outros humanos era como se eu estivesse a cheirar flores o que não me fazia sentir sede, eu estava totalmente na interrogativa agora, quem era realmente aquela rapariga?!

**N/A :Oiee girls ,1000 de desculpas pela demora é que eu tenho montão de testes na escola mas o melhor é ficarei de ferias logo logo e vou postar obrigado á Naat,Sam,Mimy Culeen.**

**Agora fica um post especial da minha Beta Sam**

***BETA INTERRUPTION*****Oi genteee!!****eu AMO esta fic... esta o maximo nao está?? Hehehehe**

**  
****e tou super contente por ser a beta... kkkkkkkk e é OBVIO que eu agradeço a ELA por me deixar fazer-lo... hehehehe****eu amei o edward aqui... ele estava SUPER FOFO quando estava a elogiar a bella... hehehehe****eu estou curiosa pra ver qual é a reaçao dela a ele... hehehehehe *armada em cupido* :D****e eu AMEI o "CARRO" dela... *momento ciumenta ON* quando eu for GRAAANDE eu quero um igual... hehehe *momento ciumenta OFF*****tal como eu tambem voces devem querer saber qual é a opiniao dela... POR ISSO... BORA MANDAR REVIEWS... ISSO É MUITO BOM PRO EGO... DIGAM O QUE QUISEREM... NEM QUE SEJA UM OI PRA DIZER SE GOSTARAM OU NAO... SO ASSIM É QUE ELA POSTA MAIS... POR ISSO BORA MANDAR REVIEWS... hehehehehehe****xoxox pra vocês**

**  
****SAM**


	5. Chapter 5

Finalmente eu consegui me livrar de Mike, serio ele não parava de falar –SOZINHO, na verdade fugi dele, fingi que ia ao banheiro e me esquivei antes que ele se desse conta disso ,já que tagarelava sem parar.

Eu teria biologia agora mas ainda tinha uns cinco minutinhos, por isso continuei andando pela escola ,ate que cheguei numa área livre relvada parecia que era uma quadra já que tinha alguns desenhos típicos de um campo mas meio apagadas, os passos dos humanos mal se ouviam aqui por isso resolvi sentar-me.

Não havia nada de especial naquele lugar alem do silencio e o ar frio refrescante no meu rosto que eu adorava mas infelizmente eu tinha que ir a aula e levantei-me de ma vontade começando a ir para a minha sala…

Bati à porta e felizmente para mim o prof não me complicou, indicou-me um lugar e logo que virei a cabeça tem de caras com nada mais e nada menos que Mike acenando para mim. Ninguém merece!

Abaixei-me fazendo de conta que não o vi. E sentei-me no lugar que me foi indicado.

E logo quando me sentei e pousei as minhas coisas congelei logo de seguida.

Não, …não, não, eu choraminguei internamente isso não pode estar a acontecer comigo ,logo nesse fim de mundo 'literalmente' e tinha deparar com o problema que meu pai mais me alertou. UM VAMPIRO .

Do meu lado não se ouvia absolutamente nada, nem um único batimento cardíaco, eu estava muito alerta a isso desde que estou em contacto com as pessoas era muito útil para saber com quem eu estava lidando e para me controlar.

Eu estava tão nervosa que meu coração que normalmente lento e quase imperceptível ate para mim começou a bater mais rápido mas tão rápido quanto o de um humano normal. Eu tentei ficar calma mas foi inútil, eu tinha que confirmar minhas suspeitas.

Contei ate 3 mentalmente e virei-me, felizmente ele não estava a olhar para mim mas eu consegui ver a sua pele tão branca quanto a minha o que serviu para me deixar mais preocupada.

Virei-me e inclinei minha cabeça o mais longe que me foi possível. Eu tinha que sair daqui, se ele quiser falar comigo ou me ver com certeza vai se aperceber da aberração que sou e eu não sei o que fazer caso isso aconteça.

-Desculpe… - uma voz aveludada bem perto do meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar, e me virei para encara-lo.

Eu sempre soube que a 'minha' espécie era linda… E ele realmente deu utilidade a todas as capacidades que ganhou com a transformação. Ele era realmente um belo exemplar. A sua cara… ela parecia realmente não ter nenhuma imperfeição, nem para alguém como eu elas seriam perceptíveis, já o seu cabelo… ele era de uma cor invulgar para mim. Eu não sabia se havia de chamar ruivo ou outra cor nesses tons mas me parecia haver reflexos dourados nas suas madeixas rebeldes. Ele realmente era lindo. Mas foi ao observar mais atentamente que me senti imediatamente presa pelos seus olhos, olhos cor topázio como eu nunca tinha visto igual num vampiro. Eu sabia que os vampiros tinham olhos pretos pela sede e vermelhos quando saciada a sede, e eu me senti presa já que ele me olhou intensamente por alguns segundos o suficiente para me deixar mais nervosa, será que ele já tinha reparado que eu não era 'normal'?

-O microscópio -ele disse. Minha voz falhou um pouco ao responder e entreguei o que ele pedia, tomando mais cuidado que antes. Logo que fiz voltei a minha posição de antes para não se encontrar com aqueles olhos que me perturbavam.

-Tu és a aluna nova não és? -ele me disse, depois de uns poucos segundos - Prazer em conhecer-te eu sou Edward Cullen.

-Bella - respondi quando ele se apresentou e continuei na mesma posição.

-Então, o que estas achando de Forks? - ele continuou, e quanto mais ele falava mais linda sua voz me parecia…

Pára Bella pára, eu me recriminei internamente é claro que a sua voz era linda, era próprio dos vampiros, eram umas das suas maneiras de sedução e o meu lado humano estava me dominando hoje.

-Excessivamente Verde - eu respondi sem pensar e olhei para ele rapidamente.

-E acho que não deves estar a gostar do frio daqui também – ele disse referindo-se as minhas luvas.

-Na verdade, não …

O professor chegou bem na hora H, me salvando das perguntas do garoto vampiro já que eu não sabia o que responder, nem como agir perante ele.

Quando o Prof. se embora ele não voltou a falar comigo, e eu permaneci o mais distante possível dele e contando os minutos para a aula acabar. No que pareceu demorar uma eternidade. Mal o sinal tocou eu levantei-me apressadamente consciente de que o tinha o feito bruscamente, mas eu nem queria saber. Eu tinha era que sair dali o quanto antes, continuei andando em frente, antes ate que o professor tivesse saído eu podia sentir que seus olhos ainda estavam em mim, mas por mais que eu tentasse ou tivesse vontade eu não tinha coragem para encara-lo.

Cheguei até ao meu cacifo em tempo recorde, abri-o e enfiei minha cabeça lá dentro conseguindo me acalmar agora que não estava perto dele, ate que senti uma mão no meu ombro que me fez assustar e virar-me rapidamente.

-Oi Bella - Era Mike.

-Oi –eu disse aliviada.

-Não queres almoçar comigo? Quer dizer… comigo e com o pessoal - ele disse, eu nem prestava a ele, meus olhos procuravam outra pessoa, uma que eu devia ficar bem longe...

-Bella?

-Ah… ah - o que é que ele disse mesmo? - Ah almoço claro claro. Agora?

-Claro - ele disse sorrindo parecia que tinha esquecido que eu tinha fugido dele a pouco.

***

Sentei-me numa mesa com Mike e seus amigos Tyler, Erick, Jessica e Angela como ele me apresentou. A pausa era a única para todos, então o refeitório estava cheio e barulhento e apesar de eu não estava habituada sabia que poderia aguentar.

Tyler e Erick eram uns comediantes ambulantes, eles caçoavam e brincavam o tempo todo me fazendo rir um bocado quando prestei atenção as suas piadas; eles eram legais e não falavam sozinhos que nem Mike.

Eles me questionaram sobre um montão de coisas que ate me perdi mas tudo numa onda tranquila.

Jessica uma loira com olhar desinteressado não deixou de limar suas unhas nem um segundo e Angela que era tímida não largou o seu livro e sorria de vez enquanto para mim talvez para me deixar mais confortável, Jessica que mais tarde recordei como senda a garota do olhar assassino hoje cedo não falou nada alem de se apresentar mas eu vi que ela prestava atenção quando os outros falavam comigo.

Eu ainda estava absorta em meus pensamentos, estava a pensar nas implicações de ter um colega vampiro mas acabei concluindo que se eu mantivesse a distancia estaria segura e eu sempre poderia mudar de biologia para outra disciplina qualquer.

-Entao, Bella, o que achaste do rapaz esquisito hoje? - Mike disse

-Quem? - Embora eu já soubesse de que eles estavam a falar.

-O Cullen - ele disse.

-O que tem ele? -eu me fingi de desentendida.

-Ah, fala serio tu quase saíste a correr da sala hoje cedo quando ele falou contigo. -ele continuou ganhando a atenção dos outros.

-Ele falou 'contigo' - Jessica falou com desdém.

-Sim, porquê? - eu disse ,só para não ter que responder a pergunta de Mike. E para irritar a loira espevitada.

-Porque ele ou melhor eles não falam com ninguém aparentemente não somos de seu nível. - ela disse sorrindo falsamente.

-Na verdade Jessica. - Tyler disse inclinando-se para o centro da mesa -Eles NÃO falam contigo porque tu és a única que queres falar com eles. Ou melhor a tua paixão platónica.

-Ai – ele reclamou quando Angela o cutucou, na tentativa de defender a amiga. Mas mesmo assim não o impediu de rir da sua própria piada.

-Tu estas é a morrer de inveja - Jessica disse começando a discutir com ele

-Ela estava a se referir ao… Edward? - minha voz saiu relutante ao pronunciar seu nome em voz alta quando perguntei a Angela .

-Sim e aos seus irmãos. - Angela me disse - Tu ainda não os vistes?

-Não, eu não sabia nada disso - eu disse surpreendendo-me com um vampiro com irmãos. Será que eles eram vampiros também?

-Bom…-ela parou um instante e virou a cabeça para o outro lado - Eles estão logo ali. - Ela disse apontado com a cabeça discretamente.

Eu olhei e os vi. Eles eram 5 no outro extremo do refeitório mais afastados dos outros, incrivelmente bonitos e pálidos e só poderiam ser vampiros.

Tinha uma loira estonteante, um moreno grandão, uma morena com cabelos espetados apoiada no ombro de um loiro cheio de cicatrizes no pescoço me fazendo estremecer por um segundo e lá estava o garoto lindo… quer dizer Edward vampiro da minha sala recostado na cadeira, naturalmente ninguém estava comendo nada naquela mesa.

Mas como é que eles o faziam ficar assim tão perto de humanos agindo tão calmamente?

Aí eu me toquei eles provavelmente tinham ouvido nossa conversa quando a falamos deles, senti tanta vergonha e uma vontade de cavar um buraco e me esconder lá.

Mas pensei melhor, não teria porquê ouvirem minha conversa para eles eu era apenas uma humana normal e insignificante para eles e para ele…

-Saiu correndo mesmo Bella? - Eric me perguntou.

-Deixa ela em paz! - Mike disse num tom diferente.- Eu provavelmente também sairia a correr se um cara assustador desse falasse comigo. E num ímpeto eu olhei de esgueirada para Edward, e vi seus lábios curvarem-se um bocado, provavelmente brigando para não rir mas provavelmente era outra coisa.

-Mike, tu não deverias mesmo ter dito isso, soou tão gay - Tyler disse rindo-se, fazendo o restante também juntar-se a ele mas rindo mas mais contidamente.

-Então, Bella… porque que fugiste? - Tyler me disse num tom muito curioso. Tanto ele como todos me encaravam na espera de uma resposta minha.

-Eu estava com pressa, nada a ver com ele - eu disse.

E virei-me para o lado onde estavam os vampiros mais precisamente onde estava o Edward e arrependi-me de o ter feito pois na hora ele olhou na minha direcção – para mim.

E quando nossos olhos se encontraram ele me encarava com a mesma expressão de hoje, com a mesma intensidade de hoje cedo, como se quisesse ver através de mim, mas dessa vez eu nem desviar conseguia, me senti presa, hipnotizada e foi como se tudo resto evapora-se da minha cabeça,

Por um mero instante era só eu e o vampiro de olhos cor topázio me encarando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recadinho da minha beta pelo maravilhoSO trabalho que ela fez nesse cap principalmente descrevendo o Ed especie linda.....

*BETA INTERRUPTION*

oooooi gente… 1000 bidagas a todo o mundo que deixou review no cap passado… ajudou bastante… hehehe e uma proviinha é que ele já ta aqui gente HOIEHOIHEOIEH

mas mudando de assunto… gente conta tuuudo… o que é que vocês acharam?? conta conta conta *parecendo a Alice aos pulinhos agora* hehehe

eu adoreeei a reaçao dela… BELLIINHA… NÃO PRECISA TER MEDO DO EDWARD/GOSTOSAO/VAMPIRAO… hehehehe VIU?? NEM DOS OUTROS… hihihihi

mas coitado do mike… não encherga memo… hihihi *cara de pena* :D

eu tou ansiosa pra saber o que vai acontecer asseguir… hehehe

haaa gente… quer mais caps?? ENTAO DEIXA MUUUITAS REVIEWS… VAMOS DEIXAR REVIEW… quer cap novo?? deixa review… aiiweeee hihihi

xoxo gente… eu adoro vocês… hehehe

SAM

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/a :Desculpa pela demora .Obrigada pelas Reviews,AMEI-AS brigada pelo o prox cap se tiver no minimo mas no minimo mesmo 15 reviews.**

**15 reviews=Postao (com direito a amor brotando no ar entre os personagens) **

**BJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
